


Sweet Pandemonium

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q reads the mission brief anddespairs.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Q (James Bond) & Original Character(s)
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sweet Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt of LDWS, week 4. 
> 
> I didn’t necessarily set out to add to what happened in my fic Little Surprises, it just happened. I’m not complaining though, as I did enjoy that verse muchly. 😆 (And I might just revisit it later again, who knows.) 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

“Who authorised this?” Q demands as soon as he’s finished reading the mission brief. “Who, upon seeing that the mission requires two agents, in their infinite wisdom decided to give it to double-ohs bloody five and seven?” 

Moneypenny, for her part, gives him a look that is a mix of virtuous innocence and smug satisfaction that is surely meant to proclaim her sterling inculpability. Q sees right through it, though, because she’s barely even trying to conceal the latter. 

Bond and Shaw, the bloody double-ohs in question, give him matching hurt looks, both of which Q is perfectly capable of ignoring, having seen them far too many times due to Bond being his lover and Shaw his close friend. A very close friend with whom he’s been undercover as boyfriends, he might add, which only means that he’s even better equipped to resist the pout that’s forming on those full lips. 

“I am hurt, Q,” Shaw declares when all it does is make Q roll his eyes. “Hurt, I tell you. Bond and I are the best agents for this mission, ask anyone.” 

“I did, and I can think of at least five better candidates off the top of my head.” 

“Should I feel insulted? I think I should feel insulted,” Bond says, making Moneypenny grin and Q feel the beginnings of a small but persistent headache forming behind his eyes. 

“I’m making R your handler, just so you know,” Q tells the room at large. There’s no way he’ll touch _this_ particular mission with a ten-foot pole, that’s for sure. 

“Oh my sweet crumpet,” Shaw says, strangely cheerful, “you can’t.”

“It needs to be you. M’s orders,” Bond adds.

Q glances at Moneypenny who nods at him, sounding a touch apologetic. “They’re correct. The mission needs the best people, and you’re it, Q.” 

“We’re all it,” Shaw corrects. 

“Yes, fine, you’re all it. Just remember this the next time you feel like complaining about never getting any interesting missions.” Moneypenny gives both agents a pointed look, then turns back to Q. “You’ve got until the end of the week to finish the kits. Do you think it’s doable?” 

Q nods. “Yes, I see no problem there,” he says, with the barest hint of a stress over the word ’there’. The problem lies squarely on Bond and Shaw, as far as he’s concerned. 

Moneypenny smiles. “Excellent. I’ll go give M the good news.” She offers Bond and Shaw a regal nod and then leaves Q’s office. 

“The way I see it,” Q tells the two menaces still remaining, “there’s only one way for this mission to succeed.” 

“Which is…?”

“That neither of you will call me anything other than Q while we’re on the clock. There will also be absolutely no ignoring me or accidentally losing your earpiece or any other shenanigans I’m used to seeing from you. Yes, Bond, I mean you. And yes, Shaw, I do mean the ban on all pet names. Can you both do that much for me?” 

Q looks from Bond to Shaw and back and raises an eyebrow to show that he means business. Neither of them look particularly impressed, however.

“Of course, darling,” Bond is quick to assure him.

Shaw nods emphatically. “Certainly. You know us, we aim to please.” 

Q snorts. “Yes, yourselves.” 

“Is it just me, or does our Q have an awfully low opinion on our sincerity?” Shaw asks, ponderingly. 

“He does, doesn’t he? I think we ought to do something about it,” Bond replies, taking a step closer to where Q stands. 

“I agree. Perhaps you have something in mind to start with?”

“I most certainly do.” 

“Bond…” Q says warningly, but to no avail. Bond still makes his way over to him and effortlessly corners him against the filing cabinet; although to be entirely honest, Q’s not exactly resisting his boyfriend’s advances. (It’s been a long day and he misses Bond’s closeness, so sue him.)

“Well, it looks like you have everything under control here,” Shaw says, sounding more amused than the situation warrants, at least if anyone asks Q. (Not that anyone does, but he’s not exactly surprised.) “So I shall take my leave. Though Q? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” 

With those parting words, Shaw exits the office. Q shakes his head at what has become an inside joke of sorts between the three of them, and then focuses his attention on Bond again. 

“Hello, Q,” Bond says with that specific tone in his voice. Q has become intimately acquainted with it during his time as Bond’s boyfriend, and so he can easily predict just what the man is after. 

“Hello to you too,” Q says, patiently looking into Bond’s eyes. 

“I’ve missed you all day,” Bond murmurs and leans closer to nuzzle at Q’s neck and jawline. Q shivers at the feeling and brings up a hand to run his fingers through Bond’s hair, still feeling elated that he _can_. 

“You’ve been here at my branch most of the day,” he feels compelled to point out. Although to be fair, he’d been too busy to really acknowledge Bond’s presence for the better part of the day, and when he did it was to give the man a gadget that needed testing, or to direct him to some of his minions that needed a helping hand. 

All in all, Bond’s feelings are definitely welcome.

“That is certainly one way to put it,” Bond allows, sounding muffled but clearly amused. “Another would be that I was here but you were pretty much ignoring me.”

“I can’t help it if I’m busy while at work.” 

“Neither can you blame me for wanting you in my arms.” 

“You’ve got me there now,” Q says, then gasps when Bond takes it as his cue to start nipping and kissing at his skin. 

”James… we’re in full view of the cameras.”

“I don’t care.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Q mutters, but he tilts his head obligingly when Bond nudges him with his nose and enjoys the affection. 

“It’ll be fine, darling,” Bond says after a while, punctuating it with a gentle kiss at the corner of Q’s mouth. 

“Will it though?” Q asks, seeking reassurance. “Will you two be able to follow the mission directive without any undue deviations, the way you especially have a habit of doing?” 

“We will,” Bond says. “While we may occasionally act in ways that might suggest otherwise, we _are_ professionals.” 

“Sometimes I do beg to differ,” Q says, and gets a kiss with more than a hint of teeth in it as his punishment. Not that he considers it a punishment, really, and he retaliates by lightly scratching his fingers along Bond's scalp down to his nape. 

“You really don’t have to worry about the mission,” Bond says after. “Besides, you’ll be in our ear the whole time.” 

“Mm, yes, there is that.” Q says, although there’s still perhaps a hint of disbelief in his tone. 

Bond tightens his hold on him in turn, but this time he keeps whatever comments he may have for himself. 

Q tries his best to bury his misgivings against Bond’s chest and enjoy the feeling of being held so close. After all, it could be worse: he could be expected to physically leave Q Branch and go into the field together with both Bond and Shaw. He shudders at the mere thought of it and hopes that things will never go quite as far as _that_. 


End file.
